The two most common methods synchronously driving rotating members such as cam shafts and balance shafts from a crankshaft are timing chains and belts. Timing chains require engine oil to operate. In comparison most timing belt applications require that no oil be present in the belt drive as the presence of oil can damage the belt and inhibit its intended purpose. Recent improvements in belts no long require that a belt be isolated from the engine oil environment.
The recent improvement of belts to operate in oil, however poses other problems that need to be solved. One specific problem is properly tensioning the belt drive to keep the camshaft synchronized with the crankshaft. Should the camshaft or other synchronized driven crankshaft component loose synchronization with the crankshaft catastrophic engine damage can result.
To transmit power through the belt from the rotating crankshaft one side of the belt is pulled around the crankshaft and is commonly referred to as the belt tight side by those skilled in the art. Conversely the other side is referred to as the belt slack side, since the belt is being “pushed” away from the crankshaft. It is important to provide tensioning to the slack side of the belt to prevent the belt from becoming unduly slack and thus causing a loss of synchronization between the crankshaft and the components rotated by the crankshaft. This loss of synchronization is commonly referred to as “tooth jump” or “ratcheting” by those skilled in the art.
Known tensioners are constrained in size based on the arrangement of the components. Typically a torsion spring is stacked axially with a pulley bearing. This limits the minimum height of the device, which in turn affects the engine and belt system design.
Representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 9,618,098 which discloses a tensioner comprising a base, a shaft connected to the base, an eccentric adjuster coaxially engaged with the shaft, an arm pivotally engaged with the shaft, a pulley journalled to the arm, a torsion spring engaged between the arm and the base, the arm comprising a first receiving portion and a second receiving portion disposed axially opposite from the first receiving portion, a first damping member disposed between the arm and the base, the first damping member frictionally engaged with the base and engaged with first receiving portion, a second damping member disposed between the arm and the eccentric adjuster having a member engaged with the second receiving portion, and a biasing member disposed between the first damping member and the arm for applying a normal force to the first damping member and to the second damping member.
What is needed is a tensioner having a torsion spring disposed within a radially inward receiving portion of a base cylindrical portion. The present invention meets this need.